100th Hunger Games
by queenie123
Summary: This is my story on the Hunger Games, as if catching fire, or mockingjay never happened.
1. Tributes

Hey guys; here's my story…reapings next! Please review

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games, but I wish I did(:

100th Games tributes

District 1: Luxury

Girl: Azelle Luxx

Age: 16

Personality: stuck up, doesn't care for anyone other than herself. Typical career

What do people think of them?: an obvious contender of the games, has one huge flaw.

Main Strategy: stay with the careers, leave at top 8, target tributes

Interview Dress: strapless, purple-black, low cut

Looks: blond haired, green eyed, five foot 4, healthy.

Boy: Carson Rabe

Age:18

Personality: sullen, keeps to himself

What do people think of them?: possible winner, favorite of the capitol,

Main Strategy: stay with careers, backstabbing them if it gets down to them.

Interview Dress: silver suit with gold tie

Looks: golden haired toughboy, muscly, and strong

District 2: Medicine

Girl: Renza Dover

Age: 15

Personality: Confident, oblivious

What do people think of them?: she is too uncareful. Can't win

Main Strategy: Ally with careers, that's all she has planned

Interview Dress:a white knee length dress showered with sparkles

Looks: reddish brown hair and purple eyes, medium height

Boy: James Connor

Age: 17

Personality: pretty boy, no one can take there eyes off of him, charming,

What do people think of them?: he is pretty hot, easy go for sponsors

Main Strategy: fool people into thinking that he likes them, kill them after they trust you

Interview Dress: a blue button um short with black solid pants

Looks: sexy, blob haired, blue eyes, strong guy

District 3: Technology

Girl: Ria Dell

Age: 14

Personality: kind, determined

What do people think of them?: she has got spunk!

Main Strategy: win the games for herself, no allies, you can't trust anyone

Interview Dress: silver dress, which poofs at the bottom

Looks: brown haired, blue eyed, five foot 3

Boy: Daniel Shift

Age: 12

Personality: quiet, not ready to loose hi life

What do people think of them?: adorable, shame he is in the games

Main Strategy: get a few allies, and to prove himself

Interview Dress: a cute little tuxedo

District 4: Fishing

Girl: River Carter

Age: 18

Personality: Careful, smart, and impaitient

What do people think of them?: she has a real chance of winning

Main Strategy: to ally with the careers, and try to win

Interview Dress: blue, and green flowy dress

Looks:strawberry blonde hair, green/blue eyes, five eight

Boy: Bait Will

Age: 17

Personality: rude, mean

What do people think of them?: great attitude for the games, scared

Main Strategy: kill everyone

Interview Dress: blue suit with green tie

Looks: brown haired 5 foot 9, hazel eyes

District 5: Mathematics

Girl: Elaine Drevel

Age:13

Personality: kind determined, loving

What do people think of them?: super adorable, looks really cute with Trevor

Main Strategy: stay with her district partner

Interview Dress: white strapless dress with blue flowers

Looks: black hair with blondish highlights, chocolate brown eyes. 5 foot

Boy: Trevor Goodmann

Age:14

Personality: sweet, cunning

What do people think of them?: cute especially with Kaylin

Main Strategy: stay with district partner

Interview Dress: Midnight blue shirt, with silver pant

Looks:orangeish blonde hair, 5 foot 5, chocolate brown eyes

District 6: Science

Girl: Allendria Williams

Age: 16

Personality: fake sweet, but evil

What do people think of them?: fake, completely and utterly fake

Main Strategy: trick people, she really is the backstabber

Interview Dress: a black fitted dress

Looks: black haired, super pale, and blue eyes

Boy: Zack Magnet

Age: 13

Personality: smart, too smart

What do people think of them?:

Main Strategy: win with smartness

Interview Dress: a suit, with a tie with numbers

Looks: average.

District 7: Lumber

Girl: Kaylin Zand

Age: 18

Personality: quiet, but a magnificent liar

What do people think of them?: no chance, maybe a small chance

Main Strategy: trick people, but pick you're allies as the ones who like you as quiet

Interview Dress: a black longsleeve with a skirt belted.

Looks: turquoise eyes, light brown hair, tall, all the guys like her, that's not a good thing for the other girls...

Boy: Kentt Busro

Age: 17

Personality:muscly, big, wants to come back for his family

What do people think of them?:sweet that he volunteered for his brother

Main Strategy: get in with the careers

Interview Dress: topless, with black pants to show off his muscles

Looks: burly, bronze hair, yellow eyes

District 8: Clothes

Girl: Rhea Spindle

Age: 12

Personality:strong,

What do people think of them?:weak

Main Strategy: make people think she is weak, works till private sessions with gamemakers

Interview Dress: a yellow dress, with a bow on the back to show her innocence

Looks: Black, black hair, blue eyes.

Boy: Willis Swens

Age:15

Personality: quiet

What do people think of them?: really quiet, no chance

Main Strategy: avoid other tributes, trust no one

Interview Dress: a little blue suit

Looks: brown hair, brown eyes

District 9: Hunting

Girl: Dawn Voye

Age: 18

Personality:

What do people think of them?: she volunteered for her boyfriends sister. She must be strong.

Main Strategy: make a small alliance

Interview Dress: green strapless short dress

Looks: golden hair green eyes

Boy: Strike Jackson

Age: 13

Personality: Kind, but tough

What do people think of them?: small, weakling

Main Strategy: Find a way to make an alliance

Interview Dress: black button up, white pants

Looks: red hair, blue eyes. 5 foot 4

District 10: Leisure

Girl: Melia Portman

Age: 14

Personality: stupid, stuck up

What do people think of them?: really pretty, but no chance

Main Strategy: doesn't have one

Interview Dress: purple flowy strapless

Looks: stunning, brown hair blue eyes

Boy: Chase Willis

Age: 17

Personality: determined, tough

What do people think of them?: handsome and strong

Main Strategy: on revenge for his dead sister

Interview Dress: black tux

District 11: Agriculture

Girl: Rulen Zar

Age: 12

Personality: sweet, charming

What do people think of them?: adorable, sad to see her go

Main Strategy: team up with districts 9, 10, 11, 12

Interview Dress: black dress with a flower on the bottom

Looks: light blonde hair, tan skin.

Boy: Daze Worth

Age:15

Personality: has been training, his father was the victor of the 80th games.

What do people think of them?: he has somewhat of a chance

Main Strategy: stay on the good side of the careers

Interview Dress: plaid shorts, and red collar shirt

Looks: sandy brown hair, tan skin, freckles everywhere

District 12: Coal

Girl: Candi Zell

Age: 14

Personality: sweet, fearful

What do people think of them?: she's tiny, small chance

Main Strategy: make friends and allies

Interview Dress: cream dress

Looks: brown hair, gray eyes

Boy: Retzer Dimon

Age: 15

Personality: doesn't like killing, but want to come back home

What do people think of them?: he needs to man up

Main Strategy: try not to kill many people

Interview Dress: coal dust colored suit

Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes


	2. District 1 reaping

I'm going to make the reapings nice and short.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games

Chapter one: District one reaping

Azelle Luxx POV

Today was my day.  
Reaping Day.

This was my year, and I was destined to win.

I was going to volunteer, my parents where on my side, they were positive I was going to win. However, my older brother didn't want me to volunteer, he had witnessed my older sister going into the games, and according to him she had died a painful death.

I put on a gold dress, that poofed at the bottom, and put my hair half up. I had to look nice for the reaping, the reaping I would volunteer in.

I walked to the square, and sat with the rest of the sixteens. I would volunteer at eighteen but this year was a quell.

Are super sparkly escort from the Capitol, Tasha quickly gave a speech. "Today is the reaping, of the hundredth year of the games, the fourth quarter quell,' she walked to the girls bowl, 'and the girl tribute is Livv Dreamer!"

I quickly rose and yelled, "I volunteer as a tribute," I walked with confidence, up to the stage, and my eyes where met with a glare from Livv.

I suddenly remember that Livv was going to volunteer. I smirk in her direction.

Carson Rabe POV

Our escort walks to the boys ball, and picks, "Rocky Twine."

Before the boy even stands up I yell,"I volunteer as tribute!"

I am quickly led to the justice building, to say my final goodbyes.

My mother comes in and yells something about food, how lazy I am, and that it is reaping day.

My mother hates me. Ever since my father had died, she had hated me. Everyday she would yell at me, and and me for what happened to my father. I think it's because I look very much like my father, handsome, strong, tall, and tough.

She leaves, muttering something I can't make out. I will win, and make her proud.


	3. District 2 reaping

3. District 2 reapings

A/N: Please Review! Its much appreciated! I will finish this story. Thanks readers(: Feel free to PM me with suggestions, or ideas.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games

Everyone only knew me because of my purple eyes. I was the only girl in District 2 with purple eyes.

Renza POV

"Renza, why are you going into the games?" my mother asked.

"Because, mother I will win!" I replied

My mother scoffed and walked away shaking her head. She never thought I could do anything, she always called me an overconfident snob.

I walked to my room, and I was filled with excitement. I am finally going to be in the games. I got dressed in a purple one shoulder dress that matched my eyes perfectly.

The reaping was held just a block away from my house, in the city square.

I walked to the reaping alone, my family was already there, standing in the stands. My father caught my eye and shook his head, with a sad expression on his face.

The mayor began his speech which was fairly short, but the list of alive victors was the long part. District 2 commonly had a victor of the Games. District 2 had careers, people who had trained to be in the Hunger Games, people trained to win.

Finally our escort Danae Vogue strode to the stage, and put on a huge smile, and said, "Hello District 2, welcome to the reaping of the 100th Hunger Games, and may the odds be in your favor." She winked, and I was positive she winked straight at me.

Danae walked to the girls bowl, "Mazie Din," she announced.

A girl stood up from the 13 year old section, she was a small little thing, with a terrified expression on her face. Right as Mazie stood on the stage I shouted, "She isn't gonna win, I volunteer!"

James POV

The girl that just volunteered stood up from the fifteen year old section stood up and walked to the stage. Our escort asked, "Doll, your name?"

"Renza, Renza Dover!" the girl said bursting with confidence.

I had no idea who she was but, then I looked into her eyes, the purple eye, the stunning purple eyes. The one girl in District 2 with the purple eyes, the last one, who will now die to the Hunger Games., it's a shame really, I just hope that I am not the one to kill her.

Danae, our escort walked to the boys ball, and stuck her hand all the way in, she chose the slip of paper in the very bottom of the bowl.

"Neil Connor," she exclaimed.

My twin brother, hah I wasn't about to let him steal the glory, "I volunteer," I yelled. I smirked in my brothers direction and strode to the stage.

I walked to the stage, and I could feel all eyes on me. I knew I was a looker. Renza, the purple eyed girl was staring at me, "Maybe this will be easy," I thought.

A/N: Reviews make me write faster :D


	4. District 3 reaping

District 3 reaping

Reviews make me smile

A/N: reapings should be finished within two or three weeks, then chariot ride, than interviews, THEN the Games.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Hunger Games

Ria POV

I roused myself to the sound of rain pouring hard onto my roof. District 3's weather was always gloomy, rarely was it ever sunny. Although it was reaping day, the whole district had to work in the technology factories till noon, then we were free to go to the reaping at 2 o-clock.

For some odd reason, I enjoyed the Hunger Games, the brutality, always made me laugh, I have never felt bad for those in the Games. I am a fan of the capitol.

I put on my white polo, and green plaid skirt, and headed to the keyboard factory. The factory where all 14 and under worked, every week 2 days a week. It was a bore, District 3 is a bore.

I checked in at the factory at 9-o-clock. It was important you were on time, if you weren't , then you would get in big trouble with the peacekeeper. I have never been late, but I have only heard bad of the punishments.

I am assigned supervision of keyboard making, only what the eldest get to do.

My shift went fast, and before I knew it I was headed to the reaping in the square, wearing my factory clothes, not that it mattered, I wasn't going to get picked, I had like 3 entries.

Our old mayor began his speech, I found it fascinating, but I could hear others in my year who where groaning. My favorite part of the reaping is when our escort comes out, I love the capitol alterations.

Our escort, Dalta Klein walked up to the stage with purple hair, and green skin, walked over to the bowl that had the girls names smiled sweetly than said, "Welcome to the 100th Hunger games, may the odds be in your favor."

She dug her hand into the bowl, and she picked one, "Ria Dell," she announced

I gasped, how could I be picked?

It didn't matter. I was going to win.

Daniel POV

The weird girl got picked. The one who is always cheering whenever someone dies during the games, I honestly think of her as a freak, everyone does.

Our escort with purple hair walked to the boys bowl put her hand in, "Daniel Shift," she exclaimed.

"No, no this can't be happening ," I thought.

I walked on stage, shaking in every step, I am only twelve, I had only one entry.

We both got a round of applause, and then we were herded off to our rooms in the justice building.

I had no visitors, I am an orphan. I will be back in District 3.


	5. District 4 reaping

District 4 reaping

Please Review I need criticism, and suggestions. Thanks. The next district reaping will go up much faster if you review! please and thanks :D I am planning to write another fanfic about the Hunger Games , its coming soon. So check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

River POV

I sailed onto my boat, hauling back my catches towards the main harbor.

I love sailing, the way the wind blows in my hair, and the adernaline.

My small sailboat touches back onto the sand of our beach. I haul my catches, all in one net.

I walk to the pier, and head to the turn in room. The turn in room is where all who sailed, and caught fish, must turn it in.

I turned in my catches, and headed home to get ready for the reaping. I was going to volunteer in the games today, I have been prepairing for this my whole life. I was ready to win.

I walked home, and saw that my mother had picked out a dress for me, a green strapless silk dress that went to my knees.

I got dressed, and walked to the reaping with my boyfriend of 3 weeks Ryder Wave. I liked him a lot, and he said he feels the same, but he is just dissapointed in me because of my descision to go in to the games.

The mayor began his speech, which was quite annoying, it was the same thing every year. Finally after the speech, our escort Tana Livi walked to the bowl which held all the girls name reached her hand in and said, "Wave Drex!"

A fourteen year old walked to the aisle way that seperated the boys from the girls, and headed towards the stage.

I shouted, "I volunteer as a tribute."

Bait POV

This really nice lookking girl volunteered, I wonder why she did, she was so pretty.

Well I was going to volunteer, so maybe I can win her over, I thought.

Our escort strutted over to the boys bowl, she said, "And the tribute is B-"

I cut her off, "I volunteer!"

"Congratulations, you just volunteered for Bait Will!"

I am Bait, and I volunteered for myself, arent I smart?

Everyone started laughing, at me, Tana didn't get it because she didn't know who I was.

It doesn't matter she will know who I am when I come back as victor.

**A/N: I have decided to skip the goodbyes from now on. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
